Unforgivable
by The Girl in Blue
Summary: Naruto has grown up, and everything in his life has changed, although he is haunted by memories. What happens when someone comes to visit him one night? Is it really too late for forgiveness? One-Shot SasuNaru Sorry, bad summary.


**Author's Note: **Here's another one-shot.

Just to summarize what's happened. This is about... 7 years after the current up-to-date manga, so it may contain a little spoiler, but it's not important.  
I'm not predicting any events in the future manga, so whatever meetings these two had in the past isn't told in this one-shot, so don't be wondering  
because it's not really important to the story...Anways... Enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi (It _is _a SasuNaru or actually... more of a NaruSasu.. I guess it goes both ways in this story). Tell me if I should put the rating up, although  
I don't think I'll need to.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. No kidding there.

* * *

**Unforgivable**

The Girl in Blue

_**No matter what happened in life, whether it be tragic, mournful, or simply hard, the sun would always set. Watching the great ball of fire lower from the sky to many people, was enchanting, spell-binding, rejuvenating; it reminded them that, no matter what had transpired that day, that tomorrow they were promised a new sun, and with it they could become once again, new people. **_

A young man sighed, as he leaned over the balcony rail, his shoulder-length blond hair swaying in the winds light breeze. It tickled his face, but he didn't bother brushing it away and instead peered out at the village around him.

He watched giggling children run through the streets.

'_I wish I could be young again. Then I could relive my past.'_

He watched a young couple bidding farewell after a happy date together.

'_Then maybe I could've made things better. Maybe he wouldn't have left at all.'_

He watched some younger boys fight over a plastic truck for a while, and make up at the end with a big hug.

_'I wish he hadn't tested my patience; it's frayed thin.'_

He watched some newlyweds kissing tenderly underneath a willow tree, oblivious to life around them.

_'Then maybe I wouldn't have ended up alone.'_

_**But to others, it reminded them that they had little choice but to spend another long day pondering their mistakes in life, knowing that they couldn't change the past, but only live the future.**_

A single tear drop coursed down his cheek.

_**This was Naruto's case.**_

The blond scanned the village again, watching the villagers as their numbers on the streets decreased as they parted for the night. He heard something behind him, but it was not until the last of the village's lights died half an hour later that he turned his attention to the shadow that had dropped in behind him not thirty minutes previously.

"I thought I told you not to come back. Sasuke," Naruto said heavily, his back still turned to the other man behind him.

Sasuke chuckled, and walked towards the blond. "You may have mentioned it."

"It's not wise for you to show your face here after what you've done to this village, Sasuke. I would have no choice but to punish you if you were caught here," Naruto whispered, hoping guiltily that he wouldn't.

When the man in question arrived beside Naruto, he too looked out over the balconey, and answered the blond's unspoken question. "I'm only here to congratulate you. The village should be grateful to have such a great ninja as their Hokage." Despite Sasuke's slight sarcasm mixed in his congratulations, Naruto knew that his words were genuine, and that it was only in the raven's nature to apply sarcasm into everything he said.

The blond chuckled modestly in response, although not too loudly so that other ninja wouldn't be alerted of his companion. "I told you that I would. You just didn't believe in me."

The stood still for a while, side by side, as more stars appeared in the night sky, creating constellation after constellation. After a prolonged and tense silence, Sasuke's eyes rested on Naruto, observing him. A lot had changed since he'd last seen him, 5 years ago: the most defined was his change in height and the increased length of his hair. His muscles were now well defined, giving him a slightly tougher look, although he still had a slightly childish air to him. The blond resembled his father in many ways, especially now that he had deemed the Yondaime's old robe.

Naruto, sensing Sasuke's gaze, said quietly, "You really should leave now. As much as I hate to admit, I'm glad you came, but you need to go now, before anyone notices me with you."

Sasuke laughed loudly, but inwardly, he winced. Out of his pain, he said bitterly, "What, no 'Sasuke, come back to the village!'? No more 'Sasuke, SASUKE!'" Naruto winced as Sasuke gestured dramatically with his hands, mocking him. "You've changed a lot, Naruto. You've finally grown up."

For the first time that night, the tension between them snapped, and Naruto wheeled around to face him, hands curled tightly into fists. Breathing hard, Naruto spoke with his teeth clenched together, desperately trying to keep his voice down for both of their sakes. "Shut the hell up Sasuke! You don't know how hard it was for me! It wasn't exactly easy, covering up for you, taking the price off of your head, stopping all the villages from coming after you, from killing you! You've been extremely bull-headed Sasuke, and now you think it's funny to stand their mocking me-STOP LAUGHING!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, and within the blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of him, and smashed his fist into the raven's gut. Sasuke let out a gasp as he coughed up blood, and was thrown against the railing behind him which dented from the force of the punch. _'Looks like he really _is_ like his father; I'm pretty sure that wasn't Naruto's technique.' _Sasuke thought, as he doubled up in pain, clutching his abdomen.

Eventually, Sasuke straightened up, and found Naruto standing in front of him, impassively. The raven walked towards the blond, slowly, and apologized, "I'm sorry. That was wrong… I think what I really mean to say… is… is that I missed you."

Naruto stared at him; blue eyes meeting black. "Sasuke, you know I can't let you back to the village, even if I wanted to." Sasuke stared deeply into his eyes, knowing these words were true. "I've given you chance after chance in the past…" Naruto continued, "This isn't second chancing anymore. That was a long time ago, and now, I don't think I'm able to forgive you for what you did to me Sasuke. You hurt me. And the hurt still haunts me." Tears threatened to overflow, but being more mature, Naruto knew to suppress them.

Sasuke shook his head. "I know. I'm sorr-" but his apology was cut short, as Naruto thrust his lips upon his own. Sasuke let out a shocked gasp, but didn't end the kiss.

He knew very well it's what both of them wanted.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood there, wrapped in the comfort of each others arms. They were oblivious to the sounds of the night, to the stars in the sky, to any emotion around them excepting passion and want. They bumped into the railing during their kiss, which caused them to fall down on the balcony floor, blond over raven, but they didn't notice the sudden decrease in altitude.

Feeling the sudden urge for more, Sasuke felt his way under Naruto's shirt, caressing the blond's toned chest closer to his one. Naruto, doing likewise, groaned in pleasure, and opened Sasuke's mouth with his own, their kiss strong and passionate enough to bruise each other's lips. Although, just as Naruto reached Sasuke lower abdomen, Sasuke, sensing Naruto's intentions, broke the kiss tenderly, and grabbed Naruto's hand, preventing him from going further.

Naruto protested, but Sasuke whispered in his ear, "You were right, I can't come back to this village anymore, and going too far will hurt both of us more. We're two different ninja's Dobe, and you have a village to run here."

Sensing the truth in these words, the Hokage stood up, brushed the dirt of his robe, and turned his back to the missing-nin. "I'm sorry about that, Sasuke. I really am. I'm going to regret that kiss in the future, but for now, just leave, and don't come back. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke too, got up, brushed some dust out of his hair, and likewise turned his back on Naruto; he was ready to leave. The stood like that, back to back, a single tear falling from both faces,

"Good-bye. Naruto," Sasuke whispered one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The 7th Hokage stayed where he stood, and although he knew Sasuke wouldn't hear him, he said, "Good-bye. Sasuke!"

* * *

Soo... The end!

Hope it wasn't too bad...

Please review!!

~~ Girl in Blue ~~


End file.
